A display panel generally includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the two substrates. The color filter substrate generally includes a color resistance layer and a black matrix (BM) pattern, wherein the color resistance layer may include a plurality of sub-color resistance layers in different colors. The black matrix pattern is configured to separate different sub-color resistance layers.
There is provided a method for manufacturing a color filter substrate in the related art. In the method, a BM pattern is first formed on a basal substrate, then a color resistance layer is formed on the basal substrate with the BM pattern, and then an over cover (OC) layer is formed on the basal substrate with the color resistance layer. The over cover layer is configured to reduce the segment gap among various positions on the basal substrate with the BM pattern and the color resistance layer.